Shire Reckoning
by Ansostuff
Summary: Watching and waiting in Cormallen, more than one watcher remembers and thinks back on happy memories from the Shire.
1. Prologue

Title: Shire Reckoning  
Author: Anso the Hobbit  
Beta: Marigold  
Characters: Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn and Gandalf, and also Bilbo and other familiar hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and Èomer  
Summary: Watching and waiting in Cormallen brings forth memories of old for more than one watcher.  
Note: This story can be read as a companion piece to the chapter "Pippin" of my story "Cousins on Watch" as this takes place immediately after that chapter. "Cousins on Watch" can be found on my website or on Stories of Arda. Written for Marigolds Challenge 10, where the challenge was to write a story set during the Quest.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

PROLOGUE: A birthday celebration

Eight men and a hobbit sat in a tent. The night was rather chilly for spring, so they had bundled together in the tent to celebrate a coming of age among the men. They were all part of the same èored. Some of the men were still healing from their wounds, but even so the company were a merry lot, and looked forward to a little fun in the solemn atmosphere that reigned in the healing area where they dwelt. Two more men came in, one carrying a large cask of beer, the other carrying a tray stacked with mugs.

"Here we are," the man with the cask said as he put it down. The other man started to fill mugs with beer and pass them around the tent. The hobbit received his mug, and took it in a two-handed grip so he wouldn't drop it. He was thankful that he now had some strength in his right hand, at least enough to grasp things. He still lacked feeling and control enough to carry anything, but he was confident that he would manage that soon too. Èomer had promised that Merry would participate in the feast that would be held once the Ring-bearers woke up, and he was determined that he would be able to perform his duties by then.

"Thank you." Merry tried to balance the enormous mug on his lap and looked about for some other means to drink the beer from. A man's tea cup would be the right size even if it would look ridiculous, he thought.

"Now, Master Holbytla. Are you not thinking of drinking that? It's a fine beer indeed," Rhonnyn - the man on Merry's left - said, as Merry sat contemplating the mug.

"I do intend to drink it but this mug is more the size of a bucket for me than a mug, so if I want to get most of it inside me and not on my uniform, Id like to find something smaller to drink from." Merry never doubted that he could manage to drink all the beer - of course he could!

Rhonnyn laughed, but looked at the hobbit searchingly. Merry was indeed little, and with the mug – large even by men's standards - in his hands, he looked like a small child dressed up to play at being a warrior.

"How old are you, Meriadoc?" He suddenly asked curiously.

Merry was used to Pippin's quick changes of subjects, so he just smiled, thinking that despite being different in seemingly every way, this man and his little cousin were quite alike in personality. "36, Rhonnyn. Ill be 37 this summer."

"That is quite old!" The man blurted. "No offence of course. Im 25."

Merry found it difficult to figure out the age of men. Remembering, he said, "Aragorn says that according to the reckoning of men I am about 22 or 23. Which actually makes you older than me. I came of age three years ago, by the standards of my people."

"Amazing! I was considered a man and not a boy, but four years ago."

From the other side of the tent the young man whose birthday they were celebrating said, "Well, I am coming of age today, and I thank you all for your companionship on this momentous occasion!" He raised his mug high in a toast, and took a hearty swallow of the heady brew. The others laughed and drank his health in return.

Merry thought of the Shire Reckoning and tried to figure out what day it was at home. "We reckon time a little differently than you do," he said when the cheering quieted down a little. "And our calendar is different as well. But so much has been going on recently, I have lost track of the date."_I could ask Gandalf. He would know_, he thought. The men were curious now, and at their urging Merry explained about how all months in the Shire Reckoning had 30 days and that every year started on the same day, Saturday, and every year his birthday fell on a Sunday. _Maybe I should make a calendar comparing the different ways of reckoning sometime,_ Merry thought, feeling he somehow was living in two worlds now and that he ought to keep track of both.

The men were amazed at this, having assumed that all calendars were the same as their own. They too had a seven-day week, but the months and reckoning of years were different. The topic turned to festive days, and the men listened eagerly as Merry told them about Yule and Lithe and Overlithe. As he spoke he tried to remember what day it was. It was seven days since he arrived at Cormallen, he mused, and ten days since the Ring was destroyed. Within another few days Frodo and Sam probably would wake up - at least if Strider and Gandalf were right.

As the men laughed at his vivid description of Yule festivities, the tent flap opened and a bearded face peered in. "I should have warned you, men of Rohan," Gandalf said, before entering completely and pulling the flap down behind him. "Give a hobbit half a chance to tell about the Shire or their ways and you're forced to listen to a tale that will last for hours." The dark eyes gleamed with amusement, and the old wizard turned towards Merry. "Now then Meriadoc, you wont wear them out completely, will you?"

"I'll try not to," Merry said and laughed. "Gandalf, what day is it today? By our reckoning? I seem to have lost count."

Gandalf thought a little. "Well, it's the 5th of Astron I believe." He peered closer at the hobbit, trying to see him clearly through the smoke filled tent. "Merry. Are you all right? It's hardly like you to forget such a thing as the date."

"Yes, yes. Im fine. Maybe a little tired." Merry said.

"That is hardly surprising." Gandalf muttered under his breath. Aloud he said, "Get some rest soon, will you my lad?"

"Yes, I will. I'll go and sit with Frodo and Sam in a little while, and then seek my bed." Merry swallowed some more of his beer. As he had predicted, it was difficult to sip the brew from this enormous vessel. "If it is the 5th of Astron, it's Sam's birthday tomorrow Gandalf, did you remember? Do you think he will wake up to celebrate it?" Merry felt sad at the prospect of his friend sleeping through his birthday, however healing the sleep might be.

"I do not think so Merry. It will most likely be a few more days."

The men in the tent had fallen respectfully silent as the hobbit and the wizard spoke. Gandalf made to leave, then, remembering his task, turned to face the assembled Riders. "I was looking for Èomer, do any of you know of his whereabouts?"

"I think he's with Strider." Merry said.

"Thank you." Gandalf thought that was good and well, as he wanted to speak to both kings. He bowed to them and left the tent.


	2. Part One: When Sam and Merry met

PART ONE: When Sam and Merry met

After Gandalf had gone, the men and hobbit toasted many happy returns of the young soldier's birthday, they sang songs of bravery and youth, and toasted the new kings, Merry, and Gandalf too. When he felt it wasn't inappropriate or rude to do so Merry finally put his mug down. "I think I shall go and sit with my cousin and Sam for a bit now, if you don't mind." His jolly mood had evaporated with the fumes of the beer and he felt rather sober and solemn, thinking about Sam and _his_ birthday. Merry bid his fellow Riders good night and went out into the open air of the camp.

"Good night Master Holbytla!" The men said as he left them. "We wish your kin a speedy recovery."

"Thank you!"

Under more normal circumstances he would have enjoyed sitting and singing and telling tales with them, but tonight was just not a night for living up to his name. It was not far to the grove where Frodo and Sam lay, and he arrived after a short walk. As always, two guards of honour stood at the entrance of the bower, and Merry greeted them with a smile and a nod. They knew him of course, as he came here every day, to sit by the beds of his friend and cousin and sing or tell tales to them. Frodo and Sam lay just as they had earlier in the day, and Merry thought that they could at least have moved or been moved by the healers. Despite Aragorn and Gandalf's assurances, their stillness always bothered him. He sat down on the bedside of his beloved elder cousin and lifted a hand to gently stroke the dark curls. As sometimes happened when sitting here, watching over them, Merry shed a few tears in remembrance of what Frodo and Sam had suffered.

"Won't you wake up soon? Please?" Merry sat there for a while, talking to his cousin before he walked over to Sam's bed and sat down there. His friend didn't look much like the stocky gardener he had known almost all his life, and suddenly and as vividly as if it had been yesterday Merry remembered his first real meeting with Cousin Bilbo's gardener's lad.

--------------

_Bag End, SR 1390, so Frodo is 21, Sam is 10, Merry has just turned eight, and Pippin has not been born yet_

It was early morning, and Merry had bounced on Frodo's bed. Frodo, who had been sick for a few days, was not as happy to be bounced on as he usually was when his energetic little cousin came visiting all the way from Buckland.

"Merry," he groaned and turned on the bed. "Im not awake yet."

"Yes, you are!" Eight-year-old Merry would not be fooled and dragged the blanket off Frodo. "Come on! Mum's making eggs and bacon, and Im starving!"

"Why don't you go and get breakfast then? Ill be coming in a little while."

"But," Merry pouted, "it's no fun when you're not there. There are no other lads to play with." Merry had now dragged the blanket completely off the bed and wrapped himself in it. "It's cold Frodo."

"Of course it's cold. You've taken my blanket." Reluctantly the other hobbit rose and made a grab for the blanket. "Merry. Id like my blanket back please." Merry walked back. "Im cold Frodo," he whispered, suddenly all miserable with tears in his bright eyes. Frodo frowned. It wasnt that cold in his room, and beside, it was summer!

"Come here then." Frodo opened his arms. Putting his arms around his little cousin, Frodo frowned. "Merry, you're not cold. You're hot." He put a hand to the child's forehead. It was warm. _Oh, no_, he thought. _Youve caught my cold_. He scooped Merry up, blanket and all, and put him on the bed. "Wait there while I get dressed."

A few minutes later Frodo arrived at the kitchen with a blanket-wrapped cousin in his arms. Merry had grown drowsy again as he waited for Frodo and now lay with his head on the older lad's shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepy," Frodo said, putting Merry down on the long bench in front of the kitchen table. Merry opened his eyes blearily and looked about.

"Merry dearest," Esmie said, putting plates on the table. "Why aren't you dressed yet? You know you're not allowed at the table in your nightshirt."

"Im sorry Mum. I went to wake Frodo and then I got cold, so I fell asleep in his bed." Merry reached for his mug of milk and thirstily drank it all down.

"My, but you are thirsty this morning" Bilbo said, pouring out more milk for Merry.

Meanwhile Esmie looked at Frodo for an explanation. "He came in to wake me and dragged my blanket off as I wasn't quick enough for his liking. Then he suddenly felt cold and wrapped himself in the blanket. He's not cold though, he's rather warm. So I put him on my bed while I got dressed. He almost fell asleep while he waited."

"Hm..." Esmie looked searchingly at Merry. "Are you still cold?"

Merry nodded. She scooped him up and kissed his brow. "You _are_ a little warm I think. Let's get you dressed and then you can play inside today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast and dressing done, Merry padded into the parlour to see if there was anything interesting he could do. He hadn't brought many toys with him as there always were fun things to do while visiting Bag End, so he looked about for some interesting picture-books. He didn't read well enough for most of Cousin Bilbos books yet, and Frodo was helping Bilbo do the washing up and his parents had gone down to the market in Bywater so he had been left to his own devices.

Merry soon became bored when he couldn't find any books he could read by himself, so he went back into the kitchen, where second breakfast now was in the making.

"Hullo Merry. Are you having fun?" Bilbo said, looking at the little lad from where he stood kneading bread dough. Merry shook his head.

"Well, would you like to help me then?" Merry nodded.

"Yes please."

"All right, here's what we'll do." Bilbo sat Merry down on the bench by the table and rolled his sleeves up. Then he tied a kitchen towel under his arms and put some flour on the table. Giving the lad a bit of dough, he said, "Now, you just make nice, round pieces of this and we'll make some rolls out of this dough too."

For a while Merry and Bilbo worked in silence. "I'm tired." Merry muttered.

Thinking it was a bit odd for a lad of Merry's age to be tired after only a little time of silent activity, Bilbo washed his hands and sat down beside Merry. "Do you want a nap then?"

Merry nodded. "And Im cold again too."

Bilbo fetched a couple of pillows and a blanket from the parlour and put them on the bench. "You just lie down for a little while. Ill be right here finishing second breakfast."

Frodo, who had been studying, came back to the kitchen when Bilbo called him, and frowned when he saw Merry asleep on the bench.

"He has a bit of fever I think. It's not much, but enough to make him tired and achy. If he won't have any breakfast we'll put him to bed for a little rest I think."

Frodo sat down beside Merry and shook him a little. When he didn't want to eat, Frodo lifted him and carried him to his bed, where he slept the rest of the morning away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry!" Saradoc called when he and Esmeralda came back from the market. "Ive a surprise for you." As no childs gleeful voice answered they started for the kitchen. Since Merry had been told to stay indoors they expected him to be somewhere inside the smial, especially as Bilbo and Frodo were looking after him.

"Hes sleeping," Frodo said, turning from preparing the stew for luncheon to help them with the parcels and bags.

"Sleeping?" Esmie said. An eight-year-old hobbit lad was too old to sleep during the day if he was well. And Merry _had_ been a little too warm this morning.

"Ill go check on him then. Perhaps he'll feel up to having some lunch."

Esmie hurried to her sons room and as she entered, Merry turned on the bed, blinking sleepily.

"How are you, sweetie?" His mum asked, kissing his cheek.

"Im better I think, Mum. Still cold and hot though."

"Mmm, youll probably be better for some lunch, dont you think? And your father has a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Merry was excited and bounced off the bed to race to the kitchen in a flurry.

"Da!" Merry literally jumped into his fathers arms. "You have a surprise for me?"

"Yes. The neighbour' s lad, Sam, is a little sick too, and I thought maybe you two could play together for a while after lunch. Hes just two years older than you."

Merry had seen Sam outside a few times but not really met him. "He is?" That would make Sam just as old as Berilac, and Merry had lots of fun with him. "That would be grand."

"I thought you would like my idea. I know there are no other lads your age here Merry, and if you are to be visiting often I thought it would be fun for you to have some playmates your own age too," Saradoc said. He knew Merry loved to stay with Frodo and Bilbo at Bag End, but little lads had much energy and Frodo did have to do his studying too.

"Yes. Frodo does an awful lot of studying and it's not always that fun to play by myself when he is busy."

"Then thats settled then. Ill see about asking Sam's father when we have eaten."

"Frodo is still not completely well and can mind the younger lads," Bilbo mused. " Ill ask Hamfast myself, come to think of it. Excellent idea, Saradoc. Sam is a fine lad, and I'm sure that he and Merry will get along splendidly."

When lunch was over, Bilbo persuaded the Gaffer to let Sam come inside to play with Merry, as both lads were a little under the weather, and would need to get to know one another soon anyway. Since Mr. Bilbo was his employer, the Gaffer didnt feel he could protest too much, but Sam was his lad, and he didnt want him to feel he was anything in particular just because Mr. Bilbos little cousin from Buckland was visiting and needed a playmate. There couldnt come anything good from Buckland, now could there? Of course young master Frodo was an exception since he was Mr Bilbos heir, but other than that? He didnt think so.

"Aye. If Sam wants to himself. Samwise!"

"Yes Da?"

"Mr. Bilbos little cousin is visiting and wants someone to play with, hes a little younger than you, but a pleasant lad. Would you want to go inside with Mr. Bilbo?"

Sam followed Bilbo inside, and was led to the parlour where Frodo sat with Merry.

"Hullo Sam," Frodo said. "This is my cousin, Merry. Merry, this is Sam Gamgee."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service." Merry stood and bowed to Sam.

"Samwise Gamgee at yours and your family's." Sam said, bowing lower. That was one very long and tricky name this lad had. Sam had never seen Merry before, but knew Master Frodo had a favourite little cousin in Buckland, and he had heard Frodo talk about him. He suspected Meriadoc must be that cousin then.

"But you can call me Merry. Everyone else does." Merry added.

Sam was relieved to hear that. Now he didn't have to use that long and tricky name.

"All right. And you can call me Sam."

"Now then," Bilbo said. "What do you lads want to do? Do you have any toys with you Merry?"

"No, not many. Only my carved boat. I usually borrow Frodos old toys." Sam was awestruck. Hed never thought about the possibility of playing with Master Frodos toys. He was glad though, as he didn't want the gentlehobbit-lad to see his own old and worn toys. Merry probably had lots of new and fancy toys at his home.

"Ill just have to find some of them then, shall I." Frodo rose and soon returned with some old wooden animals and soldiers. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Merry took the toys to the Drawing Room to play there and Merry brought his wooden boat too. Sam had never seen a boat before.

"Oh, we have lots of boats in Buckland," Merry explained. "Dont you know how to swim either then?"

"No!" Sam answered aghast. "Do you Master Merry?"

"Of course. Frodo taught me, and soon I hope Ill be big enough to row a boat too, but Da says Im too little yet."

"Row a boat!" Sam was in wonder. This lad was really something. Thinking he should know better he added, blushing. "Im sorry Master Merry."

"No, no. Dont worry about that. Lots of hobbits dont know how to row or swim Sam," Merry said. "Now, which army do you want to be? You can borrow my boat if you want." Merry held the boat aloft. "Shall we play the Battle of Five Armies? There might have been some men from the sea there too, don't you think? The battle did happen by Laketown and theres lots of water there, just like the sea." 

"Thank you, but I prefer to be the dwarves," Sam said. " I don't see why there shouldn't be men from the sea there. Mr. Bilbo would know. I dearly love Mr. Bilbos stories."

"So do I. You know what Sam, when were finished here, why dont we ask him to tell about the Battle of Five Armies? So we dont miss anything the next time we play?"

"That would be wonderful. My gaffer don't approve much of Mr. Bilbo' s stories, but maybe hell let me stay to listen as you are here."

"Id like that. I like you too Sam."

"I think you are right fun to play with too, Master Merry. Will you be staying long?"

------------------------

"You never got the hang of being around boats, did you Sam?" Merry asked his sleeping friend. "But remember, you played with that boat later…we sailed it out in the rain barrel when we were feeling better. Do you remember, Sam?" Merry looked sadly at Sam, hoping for some sign that his friend heard him speaking, but there was nothing. There never was, but that wouldn't stop Merry from trying. He was sure that somehow, Sam and Frodo knew he was there, and took comfort in his familiar voice.

It was getting late but Merry didn't feel like leaving. It felt like time stood still when he was sitting with Frodo and Sam. He settled down more comfortably at the bedside, and continued to think about what he and Sam had shared throughout the years.

"Boating on the Brandywine", found on my website or Stories of Arda


	3. Part Two: In which Gandalf comes to visi...

PART TWO: In which Gandalf comes to visit

"Merry?" A hand shook his shoulder and Merry came back to the present and the bed he was sitting by.

"Hmm? Oh. Ive been here too long have I?" He looked about a little and found that it had become very late indeed. He felt tired and drained. If only the others would be well soon. Pippin was on the mend, having been able to get out of bed to walk a few steps each day for the past three days, but Merry needed Frodo and Sam to wake up so he could know they were truly going to be all right. Well, as well as it was possible for them to be that is, he corrected himself. "Ill go to bed now then."

"I think that would be wise, yes," Gandalf said. "Ill accompany you. Dont worry. Legolas is on his way to watch over our friends while they sleep, and the healer is nearby. And Gimli has been keeping young Pippin company."

Merry was grateful for this news and gladly let Gandalf walk with him back to the tent he shared with Pippin. That the reason Gandalf walked with him was to ensure that he actually got some rest himself did not occur to the tired hobbit. 

Stumbling inside the tent he found Pippin awake and alert and looking him over intently.

"Hullo Pip. Youre awake at this hour? I thought you would be sound asleep by now. How are you feeling?"

"I have slept so much that a little time awake in the night doesn't matter." Pippin answered, looking closely at his cousin. It was difficult to see in the dimly illuminated tent, but Pippin had no problem seeing Merrys pale and strained face, and the lack of energy in his step and movement.

"Merry," he said in a disapproving voice "Youre not going to worry yourself sick again, are you?"

"No, of course not. Why do you say that?" _Am I that easy to read?_ he thought, but of course he knew the answer. He could hide nothing from Pippin.

Pippin snorted. "You look as if you are about to fall over, Cousin. You need to get some rest." Pippin glared at him sternly.

Merry undressed and climbed up onto his own cot. "Ill sleep a little now then, O' Master Healer Took, if it suits you?"

"Yes, Merry. Please do. And to answer your question: Ill be fine." Pippin answered, snuggling down in his own cot.

Gandalf watched the two hobbits lie down to sleep, and then sat down, watching over them. This night his thoughts didnt wander to the changes of the world, but to the lives of small hobbits. Hed been to talk to Aragorn - he was worried about Merry. The lad worried too much, exerted himself too much, and was too impatient with his own healing progress. Aragorn had promised to come look at him in the morning, and that was part of why Gandalf stayed in the hobbit's tent this night. Merry must not evade this.

As he sat, his thought wandered over thirty years back in time. He had been visiting Bilbo at Bag End, and was on his way back towards Bree, when a fierce storm had changed his route and he had sought shelter in Brandy Hall, which was luckily nearby. The only place in Buckland, despite its closeness to the Outside, that had ceilings high enough for him to not have to bend completely double, and also the best brandy in the entire Shire.

- ----------------------------

_Brandy Hall, SR 1387, so Frodo is celebrating his 19th birthday and Merry is five_

"It is quite a storm were having today," Rorimac Brandybuck said to his two sons, Saradoc and Merimac. The three were sitting comfortably in the Masters study talking about the harvest. But Saradoc was also thinking about another thing - young Frodo would celebrate his birthday this evening, and he hoped the lad would have an enjoyable time. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo walked through the Hall with a little hobbit draped around his body - the lad' s sturdy little arms around his shoulders and his furry feet wrapped around his middle. It was time for a nap, and Frodo had gone to collect his little cousin Merry from the Great Room to put him to bed, so that he would stay awake late in the evening and participate in all of Frodos birthday festivities. Frodo was looking forward to his birthday celebration with mixed feelings. He knew he had a place here, and he had family who loved him, but still, this was not completely his home. Cousin Esmie and Cousin Sara loved him as their child, he knew this, and then there was little Merry, whom he adored… Frodo put the lad down on his little bed and covered him up with a light blanket before kissing his curls and leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf was walking through Buckland longing for a warm smial and a heartening meal when suddenly the storm unleashed its greatest fury. He changed course and headed towards Brandy Hall. If he were to be delayed, he could at least spend some time with friends. He would have brought Bilbo with him, but his plans had been to find Aragorn as quickly as possible and continue their chase of that Gollum creature, and he had not planned on stopping in Buckland at all this trip, had it not been for this wretched weather. He made his way to the great door and was welcomed by the door wardens. The Bucklanders locked their doors and there were always guards outside Brandy Hall. 

Gandalf knew his way to the Masters study, and arrived in the middle of Merimacs detailed report on the year's root vegetable crop.

"Gandalf!" The Master exclaimed. "I didnt know you were coming. Sit, sit!" His sons pulled a huge chair from the corner, and Gandalf sat down gratefully. This was the only Big Person chair in all of Buckland, and Gandalf knew it had come from Bree, long ago, when Rory's grandfather, Marmadoc, had been Master of Buckland. Rory turned to his youngest son. "Pour him some brandy, would you Merimac. He looks half frozen."

"Oh, its not that bad. Just a bit of rain and wind, but enough of both that I turned aside to seek your hospitality, Master Rorimac. I have to leave again tomorrow, there is business that can not wait."

"Well, until tomorrow Gandalf, you are a guest of the Hall, and quite welcome too. Now then," the Master said rubbing his hands, "what is happening outside our little Shire?" Most hobbits didnt care much for news of the Outside, but like Bilbo, Rory was interested in what happened outside the Bounds.

Gandalf hadnt been to Buckland for some years so he spent the afternoon talking to the Master and his sons, exchanging news about business inside as well as outside the Shire. Frodo was at the Hall, he knew, and he would find the lad later. It was best to share news when given the chance. If he set foot out in the Great Hall itself there would be a commotion and the children would run him ragged.

There was a sound at the private door to the study and after a polite knock a tiny hobbit peered in. "Da, Mum says she needs -…" There was a surprised squeak and the door closed instantly, before opening again slowly to reveal a mop of honey-coloured curls and a bright blue eye peeking around it.

"Merry?" Saradoc rose and went to the door. He opened it fully and crouched down before the small lad.

Merry just stared over his father' s shoulder. Hed never seen anyone so big in his whole life. Hed seen a dwarf once, in this very study, but not such a big person, so very large, and so - … grey! "Oh!" He finally managed, retreating into the hallway a bit more.

"Merry, this is Gandalf. The wizard Cousin Bilbo has told you about, do you remember?" Merry nodded numbly.

Saradoc took his lad by the hand and led him into the room. He sat down in his chair and put Merry on his lap, facing Gandalf. Merry shrank back against his fathers chest, amazed by this figure out of legend.

Gandalf smiled and took the time the little lad spent considering this strange newcomer to watch him. Gandalf could almost see the process as the tiny hobbit tried to remember scenes from Bilbos stories. He looked a true Brandybuck, Gandalf mused. With a bright and merry spirit - uncommonly so, even for hobbits, clear and alert blue eyes, and to make the picture complete: the snub of a nose and the little cleft in his chin exactly like his father, uncle, and grandfather. But Gandalf also sensed some great part of Took in him. _Theyd better watch out for mischief from this one_, he thought. _But he will be a strong and wise leader and loyal to those he loves to the end_. Gandalf decided immediately that he liked this tiny hobbit very much and waited for him to make up his mind about Gandalf. Suddenly Merrys mind was made up, and his face broke into a huge smile, eyes dancing.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service," he said, bowing as he sat in Saradocs lap.

"Gandalf the Grey at yours and your familys young master." Gandalf answered according to custom. "That is quite a long name for such a little lad. Surely they dont go around calling you all that when youre called in for meals and such?" 

"No, no, Sir. Im usually called Merry. I can write that you know. M-E-R-R-Y." Merry beamed. "Frodo showed me."

"That is very good. My, but you are a clever lad, aren't you?" Gandalf said, smiling to himself. He had been right that the lad had a gay spirit.

Merry didn' t have an answer to that so instead he asked "Will you come to Frodos birthday today? Hell be 19." Merry knew Frodo also knew of Gandalf, and he thought such a grand guest at the Hall should of course come to his beloved cousins birthday party.

"Merry!" Rorimac said disapprovingly. "It is not your business to ask people to other peoples birthdays!"

"Im sorry, Grandda, but Frodo doesnt have that many who come to his parties. Its just us here and Auntie and Berilac and Mum and Grandma. And Cousin Bilbo, but hes up in Hobbiton."

"Merry," Gandalf said, leaning forward so that he was eye to eye with the little lad. " Id love to come to Frodos birthday."

"Oh, good!" Merry squirmed down off his fathers lap and reached for Gandalfs hand. "Well go and tell him at once!"

The other hobbits just watched in amazement as the tiny lad and the great wizard talked. Merry wasnt afraid of strangers, and had been delighted to meet the visiting dwarf. But that he would actually grasp the towering old wizards hand and lead him out of the room was beyond comprehension.

Gandalf chuckled, and instead of holding Merrys hand, lifted the lad up and carried him in his arms. If he were to hold hands with the little one hed have to crawl on the floor, and besides, Merrys little hand would only manage to grasp one of his fingers. Merry chattered away in Gandalf' s arms, directing him to Frodo' s room, while asking a dozen different questions. _Yes, the child definitely had inherited a good deal of Tookishness from his mother_, thought Gandalf fondly.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled as they reached his room. " Look who Ive found!"

Hearing his cousins shouts Frodo lay down his book and opened his door.

"Gandalf!" He hugged what he could reach of the wizard and beamed up at him. Gandalf smiled back and tousled Frodos curls while he held Merry with the other arm.

"I found him in the study, and asked if he wanted to come to your birthday. And he does." Merry explained. 

"And I will. That is if youll have me?" Gandalf put Merry down and sat down on the floor. Merry crawled into his lap, completely at ease, and began investigating his beard with great interest.

"Have you? Of course I will! Thank you for coming." Frodo said, all but bouncing with glee. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birthday party went wonderfully and Frodo was happier than he had been for a long time. Merry ate too many sweets and was found sleeping in a pile of toffee wraps behind the cushion Gandalf sat on, the carved boat Frodo had given him lying at his side - and he was put to bed only to wake a little later with a tummy ache. Berilac wheedled Gandalf out of every toffee and sweet hidden in his robes that Merry hadnt eaten, and when he too was tucked off to bed, the other hobbits wheedled Gandalf out of every possible story they could. 

----------------------------

Sitting and blowing smoke rings, Gandalf remembered knowing immediately that the dear little lad hed met on Frodo's birthday was someone hed always treasure, always love and who would always treasure and love him back. Every time hed come to the Shire later, and especially the Hall, Merry would spend every moment possible with him, asking question after question, and wheedling him out of every toffee there was to be had. Until there came another little lad that also wound him around his little finger, and Merry was pleased to share Gandalf with his favourite little cousin, and Gandalf's toffees too. Gandalf had the love and friendship of four lads from the Shire, he knew, not counting his dear friend Bilbo, and two of them were his charges tonight. So he pulled the blankets better in around them, and blew out the lamp before settling himself to sleep in his chair.

_Hobbits_, he thought fondly. _You can learn all about their ways in a month, but after a hundred years, they can still surprise you._

Gandalf, in "the Fellowship of the Ring"


	4. Part Three: The Scent of Love

PART THREE: The scent of love

"This is a fine sight indeed." Aragorn said laughing a little to himself as he entered Merry and Pippins tent and found the two hobbits sound asleep and Gandalf snoring in the chair by the brazier. Gandalf awoke with a snort and sat up, but neither of the hobbits so much as stirred.

Aragorn went over to Pippins bed to check on him. He started to examine the still sleeping hobbit, and carefully looked under bandages and gently peeled blankets away to assess his injuries as much as he could without disturbing him. The healer in him marvelled again over how fast Pippin was healing after he had been found all but dead from being crushed by the troll he had slain. Fondly he tucked Pippin in again, and looked at the wizard. "He is progressing nicely," he said softly to Gandalf, but turned again as Pippin yawned. The hobbit smiled sleepily at Aragorn and Gandalf.

"That is good news indeed," Gandalf said and went to Merrys cot to rouse him.

"Good morning Pippin. Have you slept well?"

Pippin yawned again mightily and blinked up at Aragorn. "Yes, thank you, Strider. I dont think I had any bad dreams either, leastways I cant remember them."

"That is good. How do you feel about getting up for a little while?" Aragorn said, feeling Pippins broken ribs, watching the hobbits face intently for any sign of pain.

Pippin stretched his sore muscles a little. "Id love that. Can I get up for real today? Not just walk about the tent in my nightshirt?" He looked pleadingly at Aragorn.

"Yes, I think you can. You need to prepare for the big feast when Frodo and Sam awake. You will be serving me like a proper knight you know."

Pippin turned to look at his cousin. "Did you hear that Merry? Im going to serve Strider at the feast!"

"I heard," Merry said, sitting up in bed and stretching a little. "That is wonderful. I will be serving Èomer too, so well be there together to honour Sam and Frodo."

Aragorn moved to Merrys bed now, and sat down on the bedside. "Lie back down for a moment, will you, Merry?" he said.

"But..." Merry protested.

"No buts." Aragorn gently pushed him down, and without further ado put one hand to Merry's brow and the other to his heart, looking searchingly at the hobbit. Then he took the injured hand in his own and examined the hand and arm carefully. Merry had quieted but shot questioning glances between Aragorn and Gandalf while avoiding Pippin' s worried glares.

"Did you think I wouldnt notice?" Gandalf said when Aragorn had finished examining Merry. "I asked him to come look at you, my lad. Youre not fully healed at all, and you are so tired that you barely can stand on your feet, and your arm is not only hurting you but you barely have use of it."

Merry was rather taken aback at this speech about how he was faring, and he nodded numbly. Gandalf had everything to the point. He opened his mouth in defense, but Gandalf wasnt finished.

"Now, I know that youll hear more of this from Pippin. He has voiced his fear about you too, you know. You need to rest Merry. You cant spend all your time worrying over the others and not think about yourself. Your cousins and Sam need you, and you need to be able to be there for them, not worry yourself back into your own sickbed!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Pippin said from his bed. "He is right Merry. Dont you think Ive noticed that youre here all the time? And if you should chance not to be here with me, you are with Frodo and Sam. Of course I want you to be with me, but I want my Merry well and happy again. Frodo and Sam would want the same, and you know it. You are too important to us all to be so careless with your health, and I won't have it. Now you do exactly as Strider and Gandalf tell you!"

Pippin climbed off his cot and Aragorn helped him hobble over to Merrys and he pulled his cousin into as heartfelt an embrace as he could manage with his broken ribs and broken arm, and hugged Merry as tight as he dared. He put his hands on Merrys shoulders pushing him away so he could see into his cousin' s damp eyes.

"I love you Merry. I cant lose you. I need my merry Merry, so you must take care of yourself. Please, Merry…"

"Oh, Pip!" Merry pulled Pippin back into an embrace of his own, and hugged him tender and close. "I love you too. I will start taking better care of myself, I promise."

Gandalf and Aragorn had retreated to the other side of the tent and watched silently as the young hobbits had their heart-to-heart talk. The love and devotion between the hobbits was not new to any of them, and they had seen it expressed between all four hobbits so often on this Quest, but there was no doubt that what Merry and Pippin shared was something closer than brotherhood and deeper than friendship. They had been separated and almost lost each other, and now needed reassurance of the other and that he would be all right.

Later, when they had eaten both breakfasts - meagre amounts compared to their usual standards, but they ate at least- Merry went to watch over Frodo and Sam again, promising to be back in an hour for luncheon and then to rest, and Pippin took a much-needed nap.

It was different to watch over them in daylight, and Merry felt an almost elven atmosphere surrounding the place where they slept. Almost as if they were back in Lothlórien again. He sat down on Sams bedside first this time, and talked a little about an interesting herb hed learned about yesterday when Pippin had been tended by one of the healers. When he felt the too obvious silence of his audience become too much, he patted Sam very gently on his shoulder, and gave his curls a light stroke.

"Happy birthday Sam. May you celebrate double when you wake up. I expect you to stand us an extra round of ales when you celebrate, to compensate for having a late party."

Merry moved to Frodos side, and sat down there. For a long time he sat without thinking about anything special. Usually the memories of their shared life in the Shire came flowing, but today the memories held back for some reason. Surely he couldnt have remembered everything there was to remember? Merry thought back, but nothing came to his mind. _Ill just have to start from the beginning then_, he mused._ Now, what is my first memory of Frodo?_

----------------------------

_Brandy Hall, SR 1384, so Frodo is 16 and Merry is a faunt of only two years_

Esmeralda Brandybuck came into the library at Brandy Hall with a basket on her arm. Inside the basket lay her little lad, sleeping contentedly after a good and nourishing meal.

"Oh, may I take him, Cousin?" Frodo said, laying aside the book he had been reading. He looked down at the tiny, peaceful face framed in honey-coloured golden curls and smiled at the sight.

"Of course Frodo dear." Esmie knew Frodo would take the utmost care with the wee hobbit, and gave him the basket. Frodo put the basket down on the floor and lifted the sleeping lad and took him in his arms. The faunt awoke, but looked about contentedly and smiled up at Frodo.

"Fo," Merry said.

"Yes Merry, its me. Its Cousin Frodo. Did you have a good nap?"

The little child just snuggled closer to his cousin and sighed contentedly. "Fo."

"He always recognises me." Frodo said, watching the baby, who was completely at peace in his arms.

"Of course he does. He knows his Frodo," Esmie said. Merry had from his very first days always wanted one of three people. His Mum, his Da and his Frodo. She could already sense the great friendship her two lads would share, and was happy that Frodo had found joy and merriment in his life again.

"How does he always know its me?" Frodo said. "He can see me I suppose, but…"

"Yes he can, but even if his eyes are closed he can sense its you. All his senses are fully developed by now. He knows your touch and your voice, and he also smells you."

"Smells me?" Frodo said, stroking the babys face, and grinning as the little one chuckled and patted Frodo's own cheek with a chubby hand. "Hows that, Cousin Esmie?"

"Its how babies, even very tiny new ones, recognise people. Especially their Mum and other close family members. Merry has known his Cousin Fro for two whole years now."

"Oh!" Frodo said, sniffling a little at Merry, who giggled and grasped Frodo's hair. "He smells like milk and something else, something sweet."

"Yes. All babies smell of milk, but he has started to develop a unique smell that is only his."

"He has?" Frodo said.

"Yes, you said he smells of something sweet as well as milk. That is his unique scent."

"Sweet Merry," Frodo said, giggling a little. He sniffed his cousin again, and Merry giggled up at him. "You smell like… like apples and hay and I dont know what else." Frodo laughed and buried his nose in Merry's curls, breathing deeply. He hadnt thought about this before. He remembered the comforting scent of his own parents and if he reached long enough back in his memory he could still bring it forth. But now he had a new little cousin he could recognize by scent alone.

----------------------------

_Its how he smells!_ Merry realised, leaning close to sniff his cousins curls. _I thought it was his eyes, but its really the scent of him._ Even now, in this deep healing sleep, Frodo had that smell of fresh air, soap and something… something hed only understood in Rivendell and again later in Lothlórien. Something elvish Merry had decided. There had always been some otherworldliness about Frodo. Sam smelled of good tilled earth, flowers and spring, but Frodo smelled of something greater almost, something higher and not very hobbity at all.

Merry remembered clearly Frodo telling him stories and singing to him since he was very, very little. He remembered piggy-back-rides, chasing through the autumn leaves, splashing and later swimming in the Brandywine. Frodo had been there for all the important things in his life: when he started to walk, talk and run about. When he learned his letters and lost his first tooth. When Pippin was born and when he was sick and Merry needed someone to be there and be strong for him too, Frodo was at his side. Frodo had been there for him when he had his first pipe, his first ale, the first time he kissed a lass. Frodo had been there when Merrys feelings for Estella became too large for his heart to contain in secrecy and later when he had found out that she felt the same for him. He'd been there for Merry through all the big events in Pippins life too - important moments that Merry considered of just as much consequence as the same happenings in his own life.

Frodo had always been there, but the earliest memory Merry had of him was of how his cousin smelled, of knowing Frodo was with him through that sense alone. And for all its unhobbityness it was a comforting smell. The scent of a trusted and beloved older cousin that was his anchor when Pippin could not be or had been too little to understand the world of grown-up hobbits. 

Merry could not remember Frodos scent changing after he got the Ring. The Ring tore at his soul and body and tried to take away what made him a hobbit, but Frodos smell hadnt changed. Frodo had changed, deep down too, but here in Ithilien Frodo smelled like Merry always remembered him and that was a comforting thought. He hadnt lost his Frodo, though his Frodo was changed.

Merry rose and stretched a little. It would be time for luncheon soon, and Pip would probably be finished with his nap and want company.

Merry kissed Frodos curls and bid the guards and the healer in attendance farewell for now.

As he promised, Merry rested after he and Pippin had eaten lunch and after Pippin had been helped into proper clothes, he helped his cousin outside. Pippin leaned most of his weight on Merrys left side, and Merry managed to keep them both upright. Pippin stared at all the tents and people he had only heard but not seen after they arrived Ithilien, and as he and Merry walked around a little, he glimpsed the beauty of the land around them. Soldiers he had come to know during their journey to the Black Gate stopped and talked to them, and when Pippin spotted Beregond he hailed the man and they talked at length, finally sitting down on a little grassy hill. Beregond carried Pippin to the hill, as the hobbit wavered on his feet and Merry was having more and more trouble holding them both up.

Pippin was happy and chatted away, but his energy dissolved too soon for his liking, and Beregond carried him back to the tent. He helped Merry put Pippin to bed, and the young Took slept the rest of the afternoon away.


	5. Part Four: The Brave and True

PART FOUR: The Brave and True

"Merry!"

Merry entered his and Pippins tent to a cheerful hail from his cousin. He had sat with Pippin for a while this day, after he had been allowed up and about a little, and had then gone out briefly at the summons of Èomer. For some reason not revealed to him Merry was to have a new uniform, and had been measured for that. What he had worn up till now wasnt a proper uniform really, and if he were to represent Rohan he supposed he needed something more fitting. The everyday clothes he had now were worn and mended and worn again but also a bit too small since he had drunk that Ent-draught. He hadnt been long enough in Minas Tirith to have new clothes made, so he was happy with this solution until he could have real hobbit clothes again. And anyway, he was a warrior now, a soldier.

"Merry, come sit here will you?" Pippin sat up a little and patted the cot beside him. "I have something to tell you."

"All right," Merry said, looking Pippin over closely. He seemed awake and alert and amused for some reason. "What is it? Im awfully hungry though," he said, teasing a little. By the tone of Pippins voice he didnt think Pippin had bad news and he was really hungry.

"I am rather hungry myself," Pippin said, smiling. He had a wonderful surprise, and waiting for something good never hurt anyone. Hed let Merry stew a little.

"Ill go get us some dinner then." Merry was glad Pippin wanted food, as some days Pippin still felt too badly to eat as a proper hobbit should.

"Cant you just ask if the guard would mind getting us something?" Pippin said. "Someone has to carry it here anyway." Just as there were guards of honour where Frodo and Sam slept, there was always a guard outside Merry and Pippins tent. He was stationed there to assist the hobbits with anything they might want help with, but that was only one reason. That they too had been given a guard of honour never occurred to Merry and Pippin, even if they both considered it perfectly natural that Frodo and Sam were honoured thus.

"I know that, but I want to see if there is anything out of the ordinary camp food that I could get us," Merry said. "Real hobbit food you know."

"All right then." Pippin lay back on his cot and waited for Merry to complete his errand.

After the important business of eating dinner was taken care of – Merry had managed to find them some apple pie and clotted cream – Merry came and sat on Pippins bedside. Pippin had some sort of mischief on his mind, Merry noted. At least if he were to judge by the gleam in his cousins eye.

"So, what is it youre going to tell me?" Merry said curiously.

"Oh, nothing important really. Im going to be knighted is all," Pippin said nonchalantly, trying to hide a smile. This was a great honour but at the same time he wasnt sure if he liked the idea of being a knight.

"Knighted?" Astonishment and pride didn't begin to cover what Merry felt. "That is wonderful, Pippin!"

"Is it?" Pippin was suddenly serious.

"Of course it is. Sure, its not our way of doing things, but its something the Big People do only when they want to especially honour someone. Pippin, you have done great things. Out of love for our cousin you left home and hole to go to the other side of the world. You pledged your service to repay Boromirs death, you saved my life, you saved Faramirs life and you defended Beregond from certain death. You almost gave your life for the Shire, Pip. _And_ for Gondor. For all of Middle-earth if you think about it."

"But Merry," Pippin said. "I am no hero or great person. Im just a hobbit who wanted to help my cousins and friends. I dont deserve a knighthood for that."

"You do, and you are noble, true and brave. You are a hero, Pip. And by mens standards, you deserve a knighthood for that." Merry said firmly. "Im very proud of you Pip."

"I haven't told you the whole surprise though, Merry," Pippin said shaking his head at the ways of men, and reaching for Merrys injured hand rubbed it gently between his own.

"What else could there be?"

"Youre to be knighted too!" Pippin tried to sound casual but was too proud of Merry to manage to hide it. His cousin deserved the honour, that was certain, even if Pippin wasn't sure whether he himself did.

"What! That cant be. Surely there must be some mistake! Who said that and how do you know?" Merry looked at Pippin in confusion.

"No, there is no mistake. Strider told me. He said Èomer was to talk to you about it."

"Ive just been to talk to him now, and they did measure me for a new uniform but no-one said anything about knighting." Merry shook his head, he didnt deserve this. Pippin yes, but not him.

"Merry," Pippin said, taking his face in both his hands, holding Merrys attention focused on him by locking his eyes with his cousin. "I am sure that he will talk to you about it tomorrow then. Strider said youre to be knighted for just the same reasons as you just said that I am. You almost gave your life for the Shire and for Rohan and for Middle-earth. You set out on this Quest because you loved your cousin so much that you could not let him go without you into danger, and you are noble and true and brave. And yes, this might not be our way of doing things, but if I am to stand before a crowd and be honoured, then so my dear Merry, are you. Because you deserve no less than me!"

"Oh, Pippin. I knew there was something going on while I was with Èomer, but I had no idea that this was the cause." Merry laughed a little, giving Pippin a brief hug.

Pippin laughed too. "Strider and Èomer will come by later and the knighting is to be tomorrow. Strider also said that Frodo and Sam will wake up the day after that."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Merry all but jumped on the bed in anticipation of Sam and Frodo waking up. _Waking up, yes, but to what?_ he suddenly wondered. Surely their lives would be different from now on? Thinking how his own life had changed and remembering the events he had somehow lived through, he said, "But Pippin, I dont have a sword. I cant be a knight without a sword."

"Dont worry Mer. Everything is taken care of. Now, off to bed you go. Im tired."

Merry laughed and hugged his cousin again before he made himself ready to go to bed, and prepared to spend the night thinking about how he could repay anyone who would find him a new sword, but he found he was very tired too, and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day Aragorn and Èomer and Gandalf came into their tent while the hobbits were eating second breakfast. Merry hopped up and bowed to Èomer and Pippin gave Strider a nod in place of a bow as his ribs didnt allow him to bend too much yet.

"Good morning, my friends." Gandalf said. "I trust you both know what is going to happen later today?"

Both hobbits nodded. "Pippin told me," Merry said.

"Good," Èomer said. "I was planning to tell you today but wanted to wait until I had a certain detail in order."

At that moment there was a sound at the opening to the tent and Legolas and Gimli entered.

"Hullo!" Pippin said happily. "Where have you two been of late?"

"Oh, just here and there," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow and hiding a smile. Gimli harrumphed and seemed to have secrets, and there was an amused gleam in his eyes.

"They are both invited," Aragorn said.

"Invited?" Pippin asked. Apparently he didnt know everything either, Merry mused and hid a smile. "But the knighting ceremony isnt until this evening. Surely they have to come then, but…?" Pippin wondered.

"Yes, of course we will be coming to the ceremony," Legolas said as Gandalf beckoned the two forward and both Legolas and Gimli put bundles down on the cot closest to them. "But we were also invited to this." Gandalf gestured for them to open the bundles, and livery of white and green was drawn forth for Merry and livery of black and silver for Pippin. Pippin didnt know he was getting a new uniform, so he gasped in wonder at the fine clothes, much finer than his other uniform had been. He didnt know where the livery hed worn to battle had gone to and when he had been allowed up he had worn his ragged shirt and breeches that had been lying at the bottom of his pack.

"Well, let's see if these fit." Aragorn urged, and helped Pippin into the livery while Merry changed into his own, assisted by Gandalf when his arm wouldnt cooperate properly. Both hobbits were soon dressed and stood looking at each other. Pippin kept his good hand on the table so to not rest all his weight on the bad leg, and Merry beamed at him. Pippin beamed back and for some time they just stood there, each so proud of the other, and happy to be here to see honour bestowed upon him.

Pippin found his sword and scabbard and buckled it about his waist. Seeing this, Merry looked sorrowfully at Èomer. "My lord, I do not have a sword to serve you with. It was lost in the battle, it smouldered away in my hands."

"I know, Master Meriadoc, but do not grieve for your lost blade. Such things can be amended." Èomer beckoned Gimli forth, and the dwarf drew a long package out from behind his back. He had hidden it from the hobbits view, but now he lay it on Merrys bed. Merry just looked at him in amazement.

"Go on, laddie. Open it." Gingerly Merry unwrapped the layers of cloth and found his scabbard and recognised his old sword hilt.

"What…?"

"Go on." The two men, the elf, dwarf, and the other hobbit present drew in closer and stood in a circle around the cot. Merry grasped the hilt with his sword-hand, and with some effort he managed to close all his fingers about the hilt. He did not have strength to pull the blade out, or hold the weapon with one hand, so he put it on the cot and sat down to draw it out with both hands. The sword had been remade! It was his old hilt and scabbard – tended and cared for so it looked almost like new, but there was a new blade on the hilt with running horses and inscriptions in languages Merry couldnt read but understood to be elvish.

"Thank you," he said, rising. "You forged this, didn't you Gimli?" Merry knew of course that Gimli was just as good smith as all his kind, and the dwarf had been secretive regarding his whereabouts lately.

"Aye," the dwarf said. Merry beamed at him and bowed. "Thank you Gimli. It is beautiful." He almost gave the dwarf a hearty hug, but reined himself in at the last second as he remembered that he stood before his king and was about to be knighted. But Gimli would not escape so easily later, Merry promised himself.

The two kings now looked at the two grandly clad hobbits and instructed them on the knighting ceremony that was to be the same evening. Pippin was told to rest some more, and Merry was allowed to visit Frodo and Sam a little before he also was ordered to take a nap.

The double knighting was even more pompous and grand than the hobbits had imagined, but they never felt embarrassment, only pride and joy. Merry and Pippin were knighted in front of all the Rohirrim and the Gondorian soldiers gathered in the camp. The survivors of the Company Pippin had ridden with to the battle of the Black Gate cheered him on and all stood at attention as he was called forth. Strider had arranged things so that he only had to walk a few steps due to his injuries, and Beregond helped him to kneel.

As Merry stood watching his little cousin being honoured and knighted, he remembered the wee hobbit Pippin once had been and his struggle first for life and later to keep up with the other lads and lasses in play. Tears clouded his eyes as Merry watched Pippin take his oath, and he thought back to the first time he had seen his new cousin.

----------------------------

_Brandy Hall, SR 1390, so Merry is eight and Pippin has just been born_

"Mum?" Merry ran into his familys quarters heading for the kitchen for something to drink – running about the vast Hall playing hide-and-seek was thirsty work. Reaching the kitchen he skidded to a stop just as he rounded the corner of the pantry and caught sight of his mother sitting at the kitchen table trying to hold back tears. He walked around the table and touched her arm gently. "Mum?"

"Oh, Merry-my-lad." Esmie said, picking up her little one and setting him in her lap, hugging him so tight Merry almost couldnt breathe, and taking in the feel and smell of her own dear and longed for child. Merry hugged her back and squirmed around in her lap to look into her face.

A messenger had come a little earlier in the day with a message from Whitwell. Esmie had shown it to Saradoc, and now she sat trying to collect her thoughts while a servant packed a bag with clothes for her and Merry. A carriage was being made ready for them, and she had come to the kitchen to pack some travel food for the journey.

"Ive had a letter from Uncle Paladin, Merry," she said, gathering her wits after the unexpected arrival of her son. "Auntie Tina slipped and fell on the kitchen floor and hit her head. Because of that, her baby was born, but he is very ill. Auntie Tina is ill too and wanted me to come to see her."

"Oh no, Mum!" Merry said. This was terrible news. What if the new baby or his auntie died? That would be awful. He clung to his mother tightly, sad and frightened, and asked, "Were going to Whitwell then, aren't we Mum?" Merry had always liked it at Whitwell, his cousins were fun to play with, even if they were lasses, and Uncle Paladin let him help him around the farm. And Auntie Tina was his favourite aunt, and now she was sick! She needed them, and so did her new little baby! "When are we going?"

"Were leaving right away. Do you want to bring some toys?"

Merry nodded, but didn't leave Esmies lap just yet. He needed to think, and sitting in his mums lap was a great place for that. He had wanted a lad cousin for everso long, and even if Frodo, and Berilac and the other lads at the Hall were fun to pay with, he wanted someone to be his like a brother. Merry felt that Frodo was like a brother to him, but he lived in Hobbiton now.

When Merry and his family had been to see Frodo and Bilbo in the summer, they had visited their family in Whitwell too before going home. Eglantine had been happily pregnant, and they expected the child to be born just in time for Yule. The plan was that Merry and his family should come visit again then. Merry had asked endless questions about the baby and if it were a lad or lass.

His parents had told him long ago that there would be only him in their little family. He didnt completely understand that yet, but he knew that Mum had been ill when he was born and something had happened so that there would be no other children. Now Auntie Tina was ill and her lad was born. Maybe all lads that were born made their mum sick?

"Will Auntie be well again?" He asked.

"I think she will," Esmie said.

"Will the baby be well too?"

Esmie didnt quite know how to answer that. The message had said that he barely had survived his birth, and that it was more likely that he would die than live. "I hope so, Merry, I do," she finally said.

She set Merry down and together they went to his room to collect some toys and prepare the last things they would need for the trip, and Merry completely forgot that he was thirsty and needed to find Merimas who was hiding somewhere close by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Esmeralda and Meriadoc arrived at her brother Paladins farm in Whitwell, an ordered chaos reigned. A healer sat with Eglantine, and Pearl kept watch over her newborn brother. The other two lasses were helping another relative to make tea. Pippin had survived his first week, but the prognosis wasn't good. Merry rushed over to where Pearl held the wee baby and tried to get a look at him, but his mum stopped him just in time, saying the baby was sleeping and that Merry could look at him later.

"But Mum! He is my special lad cousin and I have waited for him forever!" Merry said, stubbornly sticking his chin out and crossing his arms over his chest.

Esmeralda sat down on a chair and gathered her son close. "I know you have waited and hoped Merry, but even healthy new babies need to sleep most of the time and Pippin was born too early, so he needs lots and lots of extra rest." Esmie tried to explain the situation to her distraught child. Merry was softly crying now, disappointed at not being able to see this longed for relative. "He is very sick." She said softly. "You can see him when he wakes up later. I promise."

But Pippin didnt wake up any more that day, and tea and dinner and bedtime came without Merry seeing his new cousin.

Merry and all the other children had not been allowed into where Eglantine and Pippin rested, but the morning after arriving Merry couldnt take it any longer. He wanted to see his auntie and he had a feeling that he needed to see his baby cousin. For some reason he had so many expectations about this baby than he had had about other baby cousins, and as everyone had thought it was a lad even before hed been born Merry had started looking forward to the day he would arrive.

In the early morning and before anyone awoke, Merry climbed out of his bed and tip-toed out into the hallway. He went to the nursery and opened the door ever so slightly. There was no sound from within, just a lamp burning low and illuminating the room softly.

Closing the door behind him, he padded softly over to the cradle and peered down. The teeny-tiny newborn lad was sleeping peacefully. Merry leaned closer and watched intently as the little one lay so still, sleeping.

He was beautiful Merry decided. He had never thought that about a baby before, but he instantly liked his cousin. Gently and very softly he reached down to stroke the little cheek and curls.

"Hullo," he whispered. "Im Cousin Merry. Wont you be well soon and wake up so we can play? I have waited for you, you know."

Pippin didnt answer, but Merry didnt care. He just stood there, softly caressing Pippins face and humming a lullaby.

"Merry?" A soft voice called, whispering. "What are you doing here?" It was one of the relatives on Auntie Tinas side, a female hobbit Merry didnt really know yet, but thought maybe was a healer. She was sitting in a chair just outside the soft light and Merry hadnt seen her when he came in. Merry straightened up from peering down at Pippin and turned to her.

"Im sorry. I just wanted to see him."

"I understand that, but he needs to sleep in peace. Go back to bed now, wont you? You can come see him later."

Merry nodded, a little disappointed, and went back to his own bed, hoping that his new cousin would be well soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were hectic and full of activity. Pippin almost stopped breathing once, two days after Merry and his mum had arrived, and Merry was beside himself with worry. He had been allowed to hold the baby a few times and had sat very still while his Uncle Paladin or his mum helped him support Pippin. One afternoon Merry had been sitting quietly, just watching the baby, when Pippin started to gasp for breath and his face turned blue.

The healer snatched Pippin out of Paladin and Merrys arms and beat him on the back and did all sorts of frightening things so that Merry was sure Pippin would break, but his wee cousin was fighting with all his might and after a little while he was breathing just fine again.

Paladin held Merry tight in his arms as the little hobbit stared at the healers ministrations with huge, frightened eyes. Merry wanted to help and reached out for Pippin as the healer took him away.

"Sssh, Merry. Theres nothing we can do to help," Paladin said in a sad and resigned voice and hugged the scared child closer, burying his nose in Merrys curls while trying to hold back his own tears and failing.

As Merry felt something dampen his curls, he squirmed around a little and looked up at his uncle. Paladin looked just as frightened as Merry felt, and he had tears in his eyes. Merrys own tears started then and he gave a little whimper and hugged his uncle desperately.

"Sssh Merry-lad. It will be all right. Hell make it, youll see." Paladin tightened his hold on Merry and stroked his curls, softly reassuring the child.

Later in the day Merry was allowed to sit with his auntie for a while, and he told her about all the expectations he had for Pippin when he was stronger and older so they could play and be best friends. Eglantine was sitting up in bed and Merry had climbed up beside her to better talk to her.

"You already love him, dont you Merry-dear?" Eglantine said.

"Yes," Merry nodded. He didnt have words for all these feelings that bubbled inside of him, but he recognised them as something he felt for his mum and da and Frodo, and also the family at Whitwell. Still, there was something else he felt for Pippin, it was some sort of bond that couldnt be broken, something Merry had never felt before, not even with Frodo. Merry just knew that Pippin was very special to him, more than anyone else.

"Im sure he feels it Merry. He knows you already I think," Eglantine said, taking Merry in her lap and hugging him.

"Do you think so?" Merry said, snuggling close to his favourite aunt.

"Yes. He is comfortable and at peace in your arms and he stops fidgeting and looks right at you, as if he already knows that the two of you are best friends." Merry thought about this information for a while, before he looked up at his aunt and solemnly said: "I promise to be a good lad and always watch out for him."

"I am sure you will Merry," Eglantine said, touched. "I am sure you will."

----------------------------

_And I have tried my best,_ Merry thought as Pippin stepped back. Merry was called forth and knelt before Èomer and swore his own oath. As he stepped back beside Pippin he smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. He was so proud he could burst. Pippin laughed and hugged back. Knighting might still be not their way of doing things, but it did not seem such a bad thing after all. 

As the celebration began, and the mess tent filled with people, Elfhelm, the èored leader, took Merry aside and said, "Master Holbytla. I owe you an apology."

"Why is that?" Merry said, curious.

"Well, I did call you both Tree-root and Master Bag didnt I? And I apologize because you certainly are a doughty warrior and no tree-root or bag! You have shown that you have great valour and that you are brave and capable of deeds I would not have thought a holbytla capable of when I saw you at first." Elfhelm said seriously.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I only did what I could really." Merry said.

"Your modesty does you credit, but you set your blade in the Witch-king of Angmar, one of the great deeds of the age. I would that I had spoken differently, and not in jest."

"Do not worry," Merry said. "We hobbits tend to speak lightly in times of trouble, so I certainly took no offence. And as to the Witch-king, it was only good fortune that I was overlooked. Had it not been so I would not have been able to aid Èowyn, and then things might have ended worse. Think no more of it and come sit with us."

Elfhelm thanked Merry, bowing low. Merry found this curious, not realising that he now outranked the Marshal, but put it out of his mind and took Elfhelm over to where Pippin sat with Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf. Aragorn had disappeared to check on Frodo and Sam, but would be back later. Merry introduced Elfhelm, and at that moment Beregond came with drinks for them all.

"I suppose our heroes are thirsty," he said, handing out mugs of ale or wine to everyone. Pippin giggled a little, giddy with excitement about all that was happening. He was trying to act grown up and wise, but he was too happy to be up and about and to see Merry honoured and to join in the celebration that he cared little for the occasional giggle that escaped his lips.

"I dont understand you Big People," he said, looking at Beregond as the man sat down beside him. "Were just ordinary hobbits really, Merry and I."

"Yes, yes," Beregond laughed. He had had this discussion with Pippin before and had become quite fond of his little friend over the short time they had known each other. "Drink up now!" He toasted Pippin and then there were toasts for Merry and for the end of the war and to the Ring-bearers and every other topic they could think of, and there was much laughter and merriment all around.

Pippin soon tired though, and Merry caught him wavering in his chair. "I think youd better be off to bed now Pip. Youve had a very exciting day you know, and tomorrow might be just as exciting I think, if Aragorn is right about Frodo and Sam waking up." His own arm ached a little and he felt tired himself, if he really was to be honest about it.

Pippin looked at his cousin through sleepy eyes and nodded reluctantly. "All right, Merry." To the others at the table he said "Were off to bed now. Merry needs to rest – "

"Hoy!" Merry said indignantly. The others laughed, but he felt their searching glances, and wondered if he looked as tired as he felt.

"You do, and thats that." Pippin continued, hugging Merry briefly in reassurance before continuing. "Thank you, all of you. Thank you for everything."

"It is we who thank you," Elfhelm said, rising and bowing low. "For all that you have done for Middle-earth." Beregond rose beside him, and bowed low too. "Have a good rest. And I, too, thank you."

As the hobbits started off to bed, Aragorn came back to the table and instead of sitting down he accompanied Merry and Pippin back to their tent. There he helped Pippin out of his finery and into a nightshirt. Merry helped tuck Pippin snugly into his bed and sat down beside him. "Sleep well, my hero." He kissed Pippins brow and hugged him as tight as he dared.

Pippin sighed in relief as he was tucked in, his bones aching a lot more than he wanted to admit. He hugged Merry back and reached up to tilt Merrys head down and kiss his brow. "Sleep well, Merry my dear."

Pippin fell asleep almost immediately and Merry sat watching his cousin for several long moments.

"Arent you going to bed too Merry?" Aragorn finally said softly. "Do you need any help?" He glanced at Merrys right hand, resting on Pippins covers.

"No, thank you, and yes, I am." Merry rose from Pippins cot and went to make himself ready to sleep. As he lay down, Aragorn put the covers up about him, but Merry grasped his hand as he rose to go.

"Strider?"

"Yes Merry?"

"How are they, Frodo and Sam I mean?"

"I think they will wake up tomorrow or the day after at the latest."

"That is good, then. Sam has missed his birthday, but I wouldnt want him to wait too long before he can celebrate it. He does deserve a grand celebration, dont you think?"

"He does deserve that. And Frodo too." Aragorn said.

"Yes, Frodo too." Merry said almost musingly, before he looked his friend straight in the eye. "Will they be well?"

"I hope so, Merry. I really do, but I cant say for certain how they are until they wake up. The healing sleep does them much good though, and I think that they will be well. Physically at least. They have endured much."

Merry nodded, and grasped Aragorn's hand a bit tighter, trying to screw up his courage to voice his next question. "Will Pippin be completely well?" Merry finally asked. "Or will he have to live his life crippled from his injuries?"

"I believe he will be completely well, and so will you Merry. Your own arm will probably trouble you for some time, and Pippin will likely feel his bones ache if he overdoes things, or perhaps when the weather changes. But you will both be well. It is a great promise to make, I know, and I also know that hobbits take promises very seriously and I would not speak thus if I did not believe it to be true. Sleep now, Merry, and rest peacefully while you can. Tomorrow is another day and maybe you will wake up to find Frodo and Sam awake."

With that he tucked the blankets firmly in about the half-asleep Knight of Rohan and kissed his brow. "Sleep well, my friend."

And Merry slept, with hope for better times for his cousins, friends and himself.

END


End file.
